


Threats

by dahtwitchi



Series: Return of the Nidaime [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Art, Comic, M/M, Manipulation, Pre-Slash, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: The Nidaime has an unfortunate habit of thinking it's perfectly fine waiting inside of someone's home rather than outside of it when stepping by uninvited. Iruka is resigned. He doesn't actually mind it that much, but the illusion of his home being safe from intruders would have been nice.





	Threats

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version [(link)](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/182718719403/this-be-part-1-of-2) might be better for phone users.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue here is... not the best layout, sorry for any confusions ^^;


End file.
